


The Knight of Mind

by Wake_The_Dragon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wake_The_Dragon/pseuds/Wake_The_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Latula Pyrope. You are a failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight of Mind

“When she does the Rad Girl thing it’s like a disguise, probably covering up some part of herself she’s unhappy with.”-Karkat Vantas 

You are now Latula Pyrope. 

You are on your way to Mituna Captor. You haven’t seen him in a little while; he’s been busy hanging with his Cyclops Dad and practicing his skateboard skills, but that’s fine as long as you get to see him now. 

You hope you don’t run into Cronus though. That guy creeps you out. 

When you find Mituna, it’s not the way you want to. He’s sitting with his arms wrapped across his knees and he looks really upset. Slowly, so you don’t startle him, you sit next to him and place your hand on his arm. 

He startles for a minute then he sees that it’s you touching him and relaxes. After his accident, he’s gotten really weird about people touching him but he never minds when it’s you. He even moves closer to you; he trusts you the most out of everyone. 

You wished that didn’t make you feel guilty. 

But how can it not? You are the Knight of Mind and you weren’t there for Mituna when whatever happened went down. Kurloz told everyone that Mituna saved everyone and all you could think about was that you didn’t save him. Some Knight of Mind you are. 

Your name is Latula Pyrope. 

You are a failure. 

But you smile as Mituna leans into you and you wrap your arm tighter around him, like you’re afraid that he’ll disappear if you don’t hold on tight enough. He doesn’t want to talk about what’s got him so upset and you don’t push; he’ll tell you when he wants to tell you, you’re more concerned on just making him feel better. 

The two of you sit there for awhile, not saying anything. But you don’t need to. 

“Latula?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you like me?”

You stiffen. “What kind of question is that? You know I do.”

“I’m sorry. Cronus said-“

You don’t have to hear anymore. You are going to kill Cronus the next time you see him. 

“Don’t listen to Cronus. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about.”

“Latula? Are you crying?’

You scoff. “Are you kidding? No one as rad as me cries.”

You’re really glad you wear sunglasses. 

No one can see you crying.


End file.
